Far from Normal
by Agniete
Summary: All Dakota ever wanted was excitement in her life. Now she is faced helping Adam prove his innocence, and all she wishes now is to go back to the life she had. Too bad for her, that is far from happening. Please R


* * *

**Hey Ppl, this is my first story, based on the film, The Secret. Hope u enjoy;D Please Read and Review!!**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Many people insist on complaining about their life. Some make a big deal of how dramatic and emotional and sudden their lives seem to be. Others can accuse it of being boring and nothing out of the ordinary. I myself was one of those people. I just yearned for some excitement and thrill being brought into my life, other than perfect grades, friends and family. I never would have guessed that I would get my wish. Now all I want to do is _take it back._

* * *

**May 23, 2009**

**5:13 pm**

Just like any other normal day. Ugh.._normal_. I wish I was anything but normal. The house phone rang and I went over to our newly painted living room to get it. Before I did though, as always, I looked at the caller ID; Scottsdale Police Dept.

"Praline residence." I stated quietly.

"Dakota?" A male voice whispered

"Adam, you know you're not allowed to call from the police department, so before your dad finds out hang up." I commanded him.

"Jeez, chill out it's not like some-"

I hung up. He shouldn't do that. Risking his dad's job. My blackberry vibrated in my pocket. It was probably Adam. I took it out and answered.

"You know I'm right." I quickly stated.

"I've used up all my minutes, now because of you I have to pay extra." he declared, clearly ticked off.

"Not my problem." I answered.

"Whatever, can I come over?" he asked.

"Sure, but rent a DVD, we'll probably have nothing to do, like last time." I smiled, remembering the time we were so bored, we went and painted my dog's house red with white polka dots. It probably looked more like a mushroom than a doghouse, but we had a great time.

"'Kay, I'll be there by six." he said.

"Later." I said, ending the phone call.

I went to my room and got on my laptop. I logged onto Skype and found one new message. It was from one of my _normal_ friends, Kennedy.

**Kennedy245: hey, what's up?**

**Dakota;D: Nothin' u?**

**Kennedy245: same, wanna come over?**

**Dakota;D: can't adams coming here**

**Kennedy245: will you ask him?**

**Dakota;D: ask what?**

**Kennedy245: u already forgot??!**

**Dakota;D: jk ;D i promise i won't forget to ask him**

**Kennedy245: thanx, i g2g, see ya**

**Dakota;D: adios;)**

Kennedy is one of my best friends, but i wouldn't choose her over Adam. He is like a brother to me, but one little question from Kennedy couldn't hurt him. I looked at the clock, 5:30, I should go make some popcorn for our "movie night". As I was listening to the violent popping inside my microwave, someone knocked gently on the door.

"Brenna! Get the door!" I shouted quite loudly.

I heard my sister running quickly towards the main entrance. A few murmurs hear and there, but I didn't catch anything. Finally, when I heard Brenna closing the mahogany door, I went over there.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Just some advertising people offering insurance." Brenna replied. Another knock on the door. Brenna opened it again.

"Oh, look Dakota it's your _boyfriend_." Brenna commented rudely.

"Jealous much?" I shot back.

"Please, I have better things to do than waste my time talking to you."

"Then go do them" I told her.

Brenna walked off silently, knowing that she couldn't do anything about Adam being here. I had no idea why Brenna disliked Adam, he was never mean to her nor did he ever ridicule her, she just hated the guy for no reason. I, on the other hand, loved having him over. He was the type of guy who is amazingly fun to be around with, and unlike other guys from Desert Mountain High School, he doesn't try and get too close to me. I let Adam through the door and noticed a DVD in his hand.

"So, what did you pick out?" I asked.

"Don't get upset, it's _The Secret_."

"Adam, you know i don't like movies about magic." I complained.

"It has nothing of that, I think. My godfather told me about it. He said that the stuff they say in there really works, and he thought we should give it a try." he argued.

"Fine, but next time I'm picking out the movie." I reasoned.

"Deal." he agreed."

So I took the DVD and put it in the DVD player. I got the remote, and pressed the power button on both the TV and the DVD player. Suddenly the TV came to life and the Secret started playing. Adam called from the kitchen;

"Pause it!" he bellowed.

I paused it, sat on the couch, and waited for Adam to bring out the popcorn. As he did so, on the way he turned off the lights. When he placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, I pressed the play button. The sudden darkness was filled by an abundance of light and so the movie started. Adam seemed as if he was hypnotized, he was glaring at the screen, he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Since the film held no interest in me, I watched Adam throughout the movie. His brown hair was cut almost identically to Zac Efron, and all his brown eyes held were flashing pictures of the TV screen. Adam was wearing a Hollister t-shirt along with some jeans and a beachy seashell bracelet was locked around his wrist. Once Adam looked at me, I quickly turned away. Finally, I realized I wasn't going to watch the movie anyway, I quietly excused myself to the bathroom.

I opened the bathroom door, and turned on the lights. My eyes weren't used to the light so I squinted for a while, but I soon could see clearly. I looked attentively at my face. It was the same as usual, nothing changed from the last time I looked at it. My hazel eyes were sparkling, not completely used to the fluorescent lights. My wavy golden blonde hair fell down below my shoulders, hiding the Lacoste symbol on my shirt.

As I was examining my face, I instantly remembered what Kennedy wanted me to ask Adam. I went out of the bathroom and into the living room, to see Adam turning the TV off.

"Sorry, it just ended." he apologized.

"Was it good?" I asked him.

"Amazing." he replied "I wish you could have seen the whole movie, we could rewind it if you want, i wouldn't mind."

"No thanks, I wasn't that into it."

"Okay, i gotta go, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I sighed and closed the door. I forgot to tell him that Kennedy liked him and was wondering if he would want to go out with her. Guess I'll have to ask him tomorrow. I swear there was something different about Adam's eyes. They were full of curiosity, in an unpleasant kind of a way. I've never seen Adam like this before, he looked so _unfamiliar_, like this was the first time I had ever seen him.

* * *

This was the start of my unpleasantly true wish.

* * *

**ThanX 4 reading don't forget to REVIEW!!!**


End file.
